Parfaitement Immortels
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: L'objet le plus précieux que Rose possède, c'est un appareil photo que Ginny lui a offert. Mais ce n'est pas tant à l'objet qu'aux souvenirs qu'il a créé que Rose est attachée. Des souvenirs devenus parfaitement immortels, ainsi glacés sur le papier.
1. Rencontre au pied d'un arbre

**A/N : Fic courte (sept chapitres + un épilogue) écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une amie du forum hpfanfiction, fan de next-gen, de Scorpius et de Rose. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

Le parc de Poudlard était surement le plus beau parc que Rose Weasley avait vu dans toute sa (pour l'instant courte) vie. Les arbres étaient hauts, l'herbe plus verte qu'ailleurs et le lac sombre en contrebas conférait au paysage un côté mystérieux. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'elle était entrée en première année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et pourtant, elle en adorait déjà le parc. C'était même probablement son endroit préféré dans toute l'école, plus encore que la Grande Salle et ses couverts en or, que la Bibliothèque et ses livres par milliers ou que la Salle Commune de Serdaigle et ses fauteuils confortables.

C'était pour cela qu'à la fin du dernier cours de cette deuxième semaine, le vendredi soir, elle vint s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Le soleil de cette mi-septembre réchauffait l'air d'une manière agréable, ni trop chaude et ni trop froide, et une légère bise soufflait dans les arbres, faisant également scintiller le lac de reflets dorés et argentés. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves étaient eux aussi assis sur l'herbe ou sur des petits murets de pierre et deux élèves qui semblaient être assez grands pour être en sixième ou en septième année trempaient même leurs pieds dans les eaux miroitantes du lac.

Rose, elle, était seule. Non pas qu'elle ne se soit pas fait d'amis : elle s'était au contraire très vite liée avec les trois autres filles qui partageaient son dortoir, Eve, Charlotte et Artemis, et elle avait rencontré des élèves d'autres maisons pendant les cours. Sans compter son meilleur ami et cousin, Al, qui avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Seulement, Rose aimait parfois être seule pour se consacrer à son activité préférée : la photographie.

Quand elle avait eu dix ans, sa tante Ginny, elle-même journaliste, lui avait offert pour son anniversaire un appareil photo et Rose s'était rendu compte que capturer et immortaliser des instants de vie lui conférait des sentiments et un pouvoir extraordinaires. Dès lors, elle n'avait eu de cesse de prendre des photos de presque tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Rose avait bien conscience que ses photos n'étaient pas excellentes, souvent même pleines de défauts, mais Rose essayait encore et encore et elle savait qu'un jour elle prendrait une _parfaite_.

Assise au pied d'un arbre, elle photographiait de loin des groupes d'amis discutant et riant. Elle capturait sans que ses modèles ne le sachent des instants précieux de leurs vies, et Rose avait l'impression d'accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance, celle de permettre à ses élèves d'être sublimés par un art et…

— Rose !

Rose fut tirée de ses rêveries par une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille : son cousin Al venait d'arriver au pied de l'arbre où elle était assise, un autre garçon, un blond aux yeux gris avec le blason de Serpentard cousu sur la poitrine et avec qui il lui semblait qu'elle partageait quelques cours durant la semaine, le suivant de près. Rose se releva et pris furtivement son cousin dans ses bras : le vendredi, les Maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'avaient pas cours en commun et elle n'avait donc pas vu Al depuis la veille.

— Comment tu vas, Al ?

Al haussa les épaules, et d'un air maussade il répondit :

— Ca pourrait aller mieux.

— Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Rose, curieuse et inquiète à la fois.

— J'ai pris une retenue.

Rose ouvrit les yeux en grand. Deux semaines à Poudlard et déjà en retenue ? Al cherchait-il à établir une sorte de record ?

— Pourquoi ?

Al soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, gêné.

— J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron en potions, et le professeur n'a pas apprécié.

— Mais… tu n'as pas fait exprès de faire sauter ton chaudron, non ?

Al ne répondit pas.

— Oh par la barbe Merlin, tu as fait exprès !

— Bien sûr que non ! répliqua sèchement Al d'un air agacé.

— C'était moi.

Le garçon blond venait de parler et Rose le regarda. Il avait les mains dans les poches et l'observait d'un air nonchalant.

— Quoi ? demanda Rose sans comprendre ce que le garçon lui voulait.

— C'est moi qui ai fait exprès de faire sauter le chaudron de Albus.

Rose le regarda d'un air ahuri.

— Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

— Il m'a énervé, il a dit que je ressemblais à un lapin albinos.

Rose se retint de pouffer de rire. Il était vrai que les cheveux du garçon étaient si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs.

— J'ai dit ça uniquement parce que tu étais sur le chemin entre les ingrédients et moi et que tu ne voulais pas te pousser, se défendit Al.

— Je ne t'avais pas entendu, c'est tout.

Rose était amusée par le spectacle qu'offraient son cousin et le garçon blond, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient là, et en particulier pourquoi Al avait amené avec lui ce garçon qui lui avait causé des ennuis. Son cousin avait-il eu peur qu'elle le gronde d'avoir écopé d'une retenue et avait-il donc décidé de mener à elle le coupable de son malheur ?

— Heu… C'est très drôle tout ça mais… Pourquoi vous êtes là, exactement ?

Al regarda Rose comme si elle était particulièrement idiote.

— Pour te présenter Scorpius, voyons.

— Scorpius ? répéta Rose.

— C'est moi, fit remarquer le blond en sortant une main d'une de ses poches et en la levant.

Rose ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi diable son cousin voulait-il lui présenter Scorpius ?

— Mais… pourquoi ?

— Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas être mon amie, dit Scorpius d'un air dédaigneux, remettant sa main dans sa poche.

Rose soupira : cette conversation était décidément surréaliste.

— Ton amie ?

— Ben oui, fit Al en haussant les épaules. Je pensais qu'on pourrait être amis, tous les trois, alors…

— Tu veux être ami avec le garçon qui t'a causé une retenue ? s'étonna Rose.

Al et Scorpius se mirent tous les deux à sourire.

— Mieux vaut qu'on soit amis puisqu'on va passer quatre heures à nettoyer des trophées ensemble demain après-midi, répondit Scorpius.

— Et puis il faut bien reconnaitre que c'était marrant, de voir le chaudron exploser, ajouta Al.

Rose regarda les garçons l'un après l'autre. Ils souriaient toujours et avaient l'air parfaitement sérieux. Elle éclata alors de rire.

— Ca c'est le début d'amitié le plus original que j'aie jamais vu, commenta-t-elle tandis que les garçons se mirent à rire eux aussi.

— Je n'ai jamais été pour faire les choses de manière banale, de toute façon… Hey, pose ça !

Rose venait de brandir son appareil, et malgré la protestation de Scorpius, elle avait pris les deux garçons qui riaient en photo. Elle la développa le lendemain après-midi, alors que Al et Scorpius étaient occupés à astiquer des trophées, et en voyant les visages rieurs des deux garçons, complètement libérés et heureux, ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Rose trouva parfaite une photo qu'elle avait prise.


	2. Anniversaire au bord de l'eau

Le mois de mai venait d'arriver et avec lui plusieurs autres choses : d'abord, le soleil était de plus en plus fréquemment et de plus en plus longtemps perché dans le ciel écossais, ensuite, un air de presque fin d'année régnait dans le château et les professeurs semblaient moins sévères qu'à l'ordinaire, et surtout, le 3 mai, Rose fêterait son treizième anniversaire. La jeune élève de deuxième année attendait ce jour avec impatience. Noël et son anniversaire étaient surement ses deux dates préférées sur le calendrier, parce qu'elles signifiaient cadeaux et réunions familiales.

Et même si à Poudlard il était impossible pour elle de voir ses parents, oncles, tantes et grands-parents le jour de son anniversaire, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils la couvriraient de cadeaux et de cartes de vœux via hiboux, ni que tous ses cousins encore à Poudlard lui organiseraient une petite fête au bord de l'eau comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente.  
>Rose se réveilla donc de très bonne humeur ce matin-là, d'autant plus que son anniversaire tombait cette année un samedi. Elle traina donc dans son lit comme elle aimait tellement le faire, se roulant d'un air content dans les couvertures baignées par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les carreaux un peu sales du dortoir, tel un chat un peu paresseux. Rose se sentait si bien qu'elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle aurait pu miauler de plaisir et de contentement, mais il fallait ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Charlotte et Eve qui dormaient encore.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose prit son courage à deux mains et décida de sortir de son lit. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol de pierre froid et elle fouilla dans sa malle pour trouver des vêtements. Enfilant un simple short noir, un tee-shirt rouge et des baskets grises, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle fut accueillie par quelqu'un lui sautant dessus et criant :

— Joyeux anniversaaaire Rosiiie !

— Aïe ! James, tu me fais mal ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Son cousin la lâcha et frotta sa main dans les cheveux roux de Rose.

— Pas de ça avec moi, tu veux ? Tu as treize ans maintenant, pas trois. Alors soit brave et courageuse comme les Gryffondor !

— Sauf que je n'ai pas été répartie à Gryffondor, fit remarquer Rose.

— Non, mais tu es issue d'une famille de Gryffondor, c'est comme si tu en étais une.

Rose secoua la tête d'un air amusé. James accordait trop d'importance aux Maisons et tentait constamment de prouver à tous les membres de sa famille qui avaient eu l'infortune de se retrouver ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor qu'ils avaient eu tort de ne pas être répartis dans la maison de leurs ancêtres. Sauf que Rose se sentait très bien à Serdaigle, et qu'elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant de ne pas avoir été répartie avec James, Fred, Dominique et Lucy.

— Je peux aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

— Absolument !

James fit mine de se mettre au garde à vous et s'exclama :

— Bon appétit, chef !

Rose riait encore quand elle s'assit à côté d'Artemis à la table de Serdaigle.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Rose, dit sa camarade de dortoir.

— Merci beaucoup ! Oh là là, mais je meurs de faim moi !

Elle se servit de plusieurs toasts sur lesquels elle étala généreusement de la marmelade et du lemon curd, engloutissant tout très rapidement. Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'en plus de ses yeux bleus et de ses cheveux roux, elle avait aussi hérité son estomac de son père. Rose rétorquait toujours que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son corps était en pleine croissance.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé, Rose resta assise, attendant les hiboux de sa famille. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver et elle se retrouva avec une dizaine de cartes de vœux et plusieurs colis. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un livre sur les Bizarr'Sisters, un mythique groupe de Wizard Rock séparé un peu avant sa naissance et qui était pourtant son préféré. Sa grand-mère Helen et son grand-père John lui avaient fait parvenir un énorme bouquet de roses et des chocolats, tandis que sa grand-mère Molly et son grand-père Arthur lui avaient offert un assortiment de friandises magiques. Et ce que Rose considéra comme étant son meilleur cadeau lui vint de son oncle Harry et de sa tante Ginny : ils lui avaient offert un nouvel objectif et des films pour son appareil photo. Rose prit toutes ses cartes et cadeaux et retourna dans son dortoir afin d'essayer son nouvel objectif et de manger quelques uns des chocolats envoyés par ses deux paires de grands-parents.

Elle passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à photographier le dortoir et la salle commune, puis elle finit rapidement ses devoirs avant de descendre prendre son déjeuner, son appareil autour du cou. Mais là où, pour le petit-déjeuner, James avait été le seul à l'attendre, elle se retrouva entourée de tous ses cousins et par Scorpius au moment même où elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Roxanne.

— Oui, joyeux anniversaire Rosie ! renchérit Dominique.

— Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir treize ans ? demanda Fred.

— Oh ben ça va, t'y es passé aussi je te rappelle ! rappela Louis.

— Taisez-vous, c'est l'anniversaire de Rose ! gronda James.

— On a pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! répliqua Scorpius.

— Absolument ! affirma Al.

Rose éclata de rire.

— Et si vous vous taisiez ? suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous allez me rendre sourde !

— On est désolés.

— Bon allez, fit Al en attrapant sa main. Suis-nous.

— Hein… mais…

— Tais-toi, répondit Dominique.

Rose fut trainée à l'extérieur par la petite troupe qui la conduisit alors au bord de l'eau. Ils avaient déployés une couverture sur le sol, et elle était couverte de bonnes choses à manger, dont un gâteau au chocolat orné de treize bougies.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Rose ! dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Rose se tourna vers ses amis, plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

— Woah… je… merci, c'est un truc de dingue…

— Les elfes nous ont aidés, avoua Al, tu les remercieras aussi.

— Mais en attendant…

— On mange !

Ils s'assirent tous très rapidement et commencèrent à se passer les différents plats succulents préparés par les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Les regardant ainsi, Rose sentit une bouffée d'affection monter en elle pour sa famille et Scorpius, et elle captura dans sa deuxième photo parfaite tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour eux. 


	3. Sortie à PréauLard

Lorsque Rose se réveilla à neuf heures ce matin-là, elle se leva aussitôt. Elle qui pourtant aimait habituellement rester au lit le samedi matin était bien trop excitée et impatiente pour perdre du temps à se rouler dans ses couvertures. Elle enfila rapidement un jean, un pull gris et bleu et une paire de baskets blanches avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Albus et Scorpius n'étaient encore pas arrivés dans la Grande Salle, et Rose se rendit compte que comme ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous avant midi, il serait improbable qu'ils arrivent en même temps pour le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé d'avaler ses toasts, Rose se leva et retourna dans son dortoir dans la Tour des Serdaigle. Elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux d'avancer ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante, prit son sac avec elle et alla s'installer à l'une des tables de la Salle Commune. Elle termina son essai pour son cours d'Arithmancie et répondit au questionnaire du cours de Métamorphose avant de s'entrainer un peu pour le cours de Sortilège.

— Woah, mes yeux me mentiraient-ils ? Rose Weasley, déjà levée ? fit une voix derrière elle tandis qu'elle mettait le point final à son devoir de Potions.

Rose se retourna et sourit à Artemis qui venait seulement de descendre de leur dortoir en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— La nuit a été longue, on dirait ?

— J'étais en retenue avec Tealeaves jusqu'à deux heures du matin, répondit Artemis. Tout ça parce que j'ai oublié de rendre un devoir. Et toi, pourquoi tu es déjà debout ?

— Je ne pouvais pas rester au lit, je suis trop surexcitée, c'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de notre scolarité, aujourd'hui !

En effet, en tant qu'élève de troisième année, Rose venait seulement d'accéder au droit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard quand le collège autorisait les sorties dans le village et elle n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre et se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il serait midi dans moins de vingt minutes.

— Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Al et Score dans quelques minutes, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Artemis.

— Amuse-toi bien, répondit Artemis. Moi, je passe mon tour, je vais avoir besoin de dormir cet après-midi.

Rose remonta dans son dortoir, posa son sac de cours, attrapa son appareil photo et sa bourse avant de retourner une seconde fois dans la Grande Salle. Al était déjà là à attendre devant la lourde porte de bois et Scorpius émergea des cachots moins de deux minutes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor, qu'ils avaient élue comme étant la table à laquelle ils se retrouveraient en terrain neutre, puisque Rose était à Serdaigle, Al à Poufsouffle et Scorpius à Serpentard, et déjeunèrent rapidement sans trop discuter, tous les trois trop impatients d'être enfin dans le village.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Rose une fois qu'ils eurent passé les grilles de l'école, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

— Il faut absolument qu'on aille chez Honeydukes et au magasin d'oncle George, répondit Al. Pour le reste, à vous de choisir.

— J'aimerais passer chez Scribenpenne, dans ce cas, ajouta Scorpius. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle plume, j'ai l'impression que les miennes sont dans un état de plus en plus mauvais.

Ils atteignirent vite le village, déjà rempli d'élèves de Poudlard qui allaient et venaient en riant entre les différentes boutiques qui s'offraient à eux. Comme l'avait voulu Al, Rose et ses deux meilleurs amis allèrent d'abord chez Honeydukes où Rose eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas acheter l'intégralité du magasin : toutes les friandises proposées lui faisaient de l'œil, des Patacitrouilles aux Chocogrenouilles en passant par les Plumes en Sucre, les Fondants du Chaudron, les Ballongommes du Bullard, les Chocoballes et les Fizwizbiz. Elle opta finalement pour un gros assortiment de plusieurs friandises et sortit de la boutique la bourse bien plus légère qu'elle n'y était entrée.

Après un rapide passage chez Scribenpenne où Scorpius acheta de nouvelles plumes et où Rose en profita pour refaire son stock de flacons d'encre, Rose, Al et Scorpius se rendirent aux Trois Balais, le célèbre pub tenu par Madame Rosmerta. Ils commandèrent plusieurs Bièraubeurres et restèrent près de deux heures dans le pub, à discuter et refaire le monde à grands éclats de rire.

— Et après ça, Tealeaves lui a dit que si elle continuait à ne pas rendre ses devoirs, elle aurait de plus en plus de retenues.

— Mais il est bête ? Il n'a pas compris qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse de lui ?

— Ahah, Scorpius tu es trop bête !

— Non, je suis juste très drôle !

Pour terminer la journée, ils allèrent ensuite chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, le magasin de l'oncle George, espérant qu'il travaillerait aujourd'hui dans la boutique de Pré-au-Lard et non pas celle du Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Et effectivement, lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte colorée du magasin, ils repérèrent aussitôt la tête rousse de leur oncle derrière le comptoir malgré la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans toute la boutique, désireuse d'acheter le plus grand nombre de farces et attrapes possibles pour faire enrager Caldwell, le vieux concierge.

— Oncle George !

Il leva les yeux et se mit à sourire.

— Al, Rose, Scorpius ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Il demanda rapidement à l'un de ses employés de prendre la caisse à sa place et se précipita vers eux.

— Fred et Roxy m'avaient dit dans leur dernière lettre que c'était aujourd'hui le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, donc j'ai décidé de venir travailler dans cette boutique là aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il. Généralement je préfère travailler sur Londres, mais je ne manquerais mes enfants et neveux et nièces pour rien au monde ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer tout ce que l'on a mis au point dernièrement !

Rose sourit en écoutant son oncle leur raconter l'histoire et les effets de nombreux nouveaux produits. Elle aimait beaucoup l'oncle George qui était toujours de très bonne humeur et racontait souvent des blagues très drôles. Rose avait entendu dire que son père avait travaillé avec lui avant qu'elle ne soit née, et elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait laissé tomber les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux pour se reconvertir en Auror. C'était surement bien plus amusant de travailler ici.

Al et Scorpius semblaient suspendus aux lèvres de l'oncle George, si bien qu'ils ne le virent même pas quand Rose les prit tous les trois en photo. Souriants, aimants, au milieu de dizaines de grosses boites multicolores qui conféraient à la scène un aspect chaleureux : ce fut la troisième fois que Rose trouva l'une de ses photos parfaite.


	4. Succès au terrain de Quidditch

Lorsque Rose descendit de son dortoir ce samedi matin-là, elle vit un attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Elle repéra Eve, une de ses camarades de dortoir, parmi les personnes présentes, et appela :

— Eve ?

La grande blonde se retourna avec un sourire.

— Hey Rosie !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à voir, répondit Eve en se mordillant la lèvre dans un geste de frustration.

— C'est une annonce pour le Quidditch, dit alors un élève de sixième année que Rose ne connaissait pas en se dégageant de l'attroupement. Les sélections pour Serdaigle sont demain après-midi, apparemment.

— Merci ! s'exclama Eve avec un grand sourire.

— Pas de quoi, fit le garçon en haussant les épaules et rougissant un peu.

Rose rejoignit Eve avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

— Quoi ? fit Eve.

— Non, non, rien.

— Rose…

— C'est juste que… il n'avait pas l'air insensible à ton charme.

Eve leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir légèrement.

— Oh, je t'en prie, Rose, nous sommes en quatrième année et lui en sixième année.

— Et alors ?

Eve sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose du genre «z88;Alors je suis trop jeune pour l'intéresser comme çaz88;», mais elle se ravisa et préféra demander :

— Alors, pour le Quidditch, tu vas te présenter ou pas ?

Etant ses camarades de dortoir, Eve, Charlotte et Artemis n'ignoraient rien de la passion de Rose pour le Quidditch. Elle avait en effet plusieurs affiches de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley sur le mur derrière son lit et son haut de pyjama préféré consistait en un tee-shirt représentant le mythique ancien attrapeur irlandais Aidan Lynch, désormais entraineur des Tornades de Tutshill.

— Je ne sais pas… Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment joué, cet été j'ai surtout été chez mes grands-parents moldus et…

— Oui, mais ça n'empêche que tu peux quand même essayer, non ?

Eve avait raison, Rose ne perdait pas grand-chose à tenter les sélections, non ? Alors avec un sourire, elle répondit :

— Hum, oui, je crois que je vais y aller.

Après le déjeuner, elle retourna dans le dortoir qu'elle occupait et attrapa son Eclair de Feu IV, un cadeau de ses parents pour son quatorzième anniversaire, un sac avec des vêtements de rechange et son appareil photo, et elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. A peine avait-elle mis un pied dans le parc que quelqu'un cria son nom.

— Rose !

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit que Scorpius s'était levé du muret où il était assis avec des amis de sa Maison et se précipitait vers elle.

— Hey Score !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en regardant le balai dans la main de Rose.

— Je vais me présenter pour devenir Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, répondit Rose avec un sourire.

— Woah ! C'est vrai ?

— Non, je te fais marcher, en fait je vais essayer de m'envoler jusqu'à la lune avec ce balai.

Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

— Tu as raison, c'était stupide de demander !

— En effet… Bon, je vais devoir y aller, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, ajouta Rose.

— Attends, je vais venir avec toi.

Rose fut surprise devant l'air enjoué de Scorpius.

— Mais… tu détestes le Quidditch, pourtant.

— Oui, mais bon là c'est pas pareil, je viens t'encourager !

— Oh…

Rose fut très touchée par le geste de Scorpius et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte, elle remarqua les deux joues rosies de son ami et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Elle sentit l'air autour d'eux changer, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, et pour rompre le moment de gêne et de silence, elle se racla la gorge.

— Hum, on y va ?

— Oui, oui…

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Scorpius monta s'asseoir dans les gradins avec le sac et l'appareil photo de Rose tandis qu'elle-même se dirigea vers Will Lone, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui donnait des instructions. La première étape des sélections fut de simplement faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch trois fois, opération à la suite de laquelle Will renvoya plusieurs candidats qui s'avérèrent incapables de voler correctement. Rose se demanda pourquoi ils avaient tenté leur chance s'ils étaient si mauvais…

Après cela, Will observa tous ceux qui visaient le poste d'Attrapeur tenter de rattraper des balles de golf enchantées et finit par choisir Gaia Moonstone, une élève de deuxième année. Will demanda ensuite à ceux qui désiraient devenir Batteurs de contrer les attaques des deux Cognards qu'il venait de lâcher. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il en avait assez vu pour sélectionner Patrick Macmillan et Sullivan Orson, des élèves de cinquième et sixième année. Ce fut alors le tour des Poursuiveurs. Il leur demanda de tenter de marquer des buts contre lui, qui resterait le Gardien de Serdaigle cette année. Sur ses dix essais, Rose parvint à marquer quatre buts. Will étant un gardien redoutable, il lui dit que ce résultat était impressionnant et la qualifia pour la suite de la sélection. Il s'agissait pour les candidats sélectionnés de se faire des passes, et Will sélectionnerait les trois personnes qui avaient le plus d'alchimie entre elles.

Au terme d'une vingtaine de minutes, Will les arrêta, déclarant avoir trouvé son équipe. Ils atterrirent tous et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer :

— Mes Poursuiveurs cette année seront Julia Harris, Lancelot Beck et Rose Weasley.

Rose sentit son visage se fendre d'un sourire satisfait tandis que les gens applaudissaient. Elle était sélectionnée ! Elle serra rapidement la main de son nouveau capitaine et de ses coéquipiers avant de remonter sur son balai, s'envolant vers les gradins où Scorpius attendait encore.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il en se levant, impatient de connaitre les résultats.

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle attrapa son sac et son appareil photo, et, toujours assise sur son balai, elle déclara enfin :

— Tu parles à l'une des trois nouveaux Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, Score !

— Non ? C'est génial ! HEY !

Rose l'avait photographié, et il fallait reconnaitre que les joues rosies par le froid, un sourire réjoui sur le visage et les yeux brillants de fierté, il faisait un excellent modèle pour la quatrième photo parfaite prise par Rose dans sa vie.


	5. Révisions à la bibliothèque

La Bibliothèque était archi bondée quand Rose y pénétra cet après-midi là, malgré le soleil éclatant qui brillait à l'extérieur. Visiblement, l'approche imminente des examens de fin d'année suscitait chez les élèves de Poudlard une inhabituelle frénésie des révisions. Heureusement pour elle, elle trouva vite une place puisque Al et Scorpius lui en avaient gardé une. Elle tira la chaise et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus, la frustration peinte sur son visage.

— Tu as l'air ennuyée, Rose, fit remarquer Al.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

— Evidemment, les BUSE commencent dans une semaine et je suis tellement en retard sur mon programme de révision que j'en ai honte, maugréa-t-elle. Je vais planter mes examens en beauté, ça c'est clair.

Scorpius ricana un peu.

— Comme si ça c'était possible, Rose Weasley qui plante ses examens.

— Tu peux ricaner autant que tu veux, Score, mais je n'ai pas la science infuse et toutes ces choses que je ne connais pas encore, il va bien falloir que je les apprenne. Sauf qu'une semaine ne sera jamais suffisante, il m'en faudrait au moins trois.

Scorpius s'appliqua à répliquer, mais Al intervint alors.

— Et si vous vous disputiez à un autre moment ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, Rose, nos cours ne vont pas s'apprendre tous seuls, alors ne perdons pas de temps, d'accord ?

Rose se retint de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Son Poufsouffle de cousin était souvent un peu trop diplomate. La tension s'accumulait en elle et une petite dispute avec leur meilleur ami aurait été le meilleur moyen de l'évacuer, dans l'immédiat. Mais Rose dut se contenter de sortir son livre de Potions et de réviser les propriétés d'ingrédients qui s'étendaient sur des listes et des listes, de relire ses notes sur les Guerres de Géants pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, d'entrainer son poignet à exécuter les mouvements compliqués pour l'épreuve pratique de Sortilèges et de murmurer les formules de Métamorphose.

A peine deux heures après avoir pénétré dans la Bibliothèque, Rose en avait déjà marre et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : retourner dans son lit et y mourir avant le début des examens. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui servait à rien du tout de réviser ses leçons puisque de toute manière, elle allait échouer et n'obtenir que des «z88;Piètrez88;» ou des «z88;Troll.z88;» Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Rose s'en serait moqué et serait allée jouer au Quidditch. Mais non, elle était la fille de Hermione Weasley, née Granger, et sa mère mettait sur ses épaules une pression incroyable pour que Rose excelle en tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et surtout dans le domaine scolaire. Jusqu'à présent, Rose avait réussi à compléter ces exigences, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était pour elle de plus en plus compliqué d'obtenir de bonnes notes. Et les BUSE seraient à n'en pas douter un véritable échec.

— J'en ai marre, grogna-t-elle, incapable de contenir sa mauvaise humeur plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression que quoi je lise, ça sort aussitôt de mon cerveau. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps, que quoi qu'il arrive je vais échouer.

Scorpius leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

— Quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas briller. Moi en revanche…

Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

— Ca m'énerve vraiment, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant ni même important pour notre futur métier de connaitre en détail la chronologie des Guerres de Géants.

Rose hocha vigoureusement la tête, d'accord avec Scorpius, mais Al leva les yeux de ses propres notes et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

— Eh bien… pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, nous nous devons de connaitre l'Histoire de la Magie sur le bout des doigts et…

— Oh, je t'en prie, coupa Scorpius. Il n'y a que toi qui pense ça.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux devenir prof d'Histoire de la Magie que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, renchérit Rose.

Al se renfrogna.

— Si vous êtes trop bêtes pour voir l'intérêt de ces cours, tant pis pour vous, grogna-t-il avant de se replonger dans la lecture de ses notes.

Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un sourire las et s'apprêtèrent à reprendre leurs propres révisions malgré tout, quand Rose décida que non, elle en avait décidément trop marre. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un flacon d'encre et entreprit de dessiner un quadrillage avant de dessiner une petite croix dans l'un des carreaux. Elle tapa sur le coude de Scorpius, et lui désignant le jeu de morpion qu'elle venait de commencer, lui dit :

— A toi.

Scorpius se saisit de sa propre plume et dessina un petit rond dans une autre case. Rose y ajouta ensuite une nouvelle croix, et deux coups plus tard, elle gagnait la première partie.

— Ah ah ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air triomphal. Si seulement on pouvait passer une épreuve de morpions pour les BUSE !

— Attends, répliqua Scorpius, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Il dessina à son tour un quadrillage et y dessina un autre petit rond. Rose et Scorpius jouèrent ainsi au morpion pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Al leur demande s'ils n'avaient pas autre chose de plus constructif à faire.

— Mais c'est parfaitement constructif ! protesta Rose. Je fais passer ma frustration en mettant la pâtée à notre cher Malfoy ici présent !

— Tu vas voir qui te met la pâtée, Weasley !

— Hum, huit parties jusqu'à maintenant, j'en ai gagné sept et la huitième était ex-aequo. Soit tu le fais exprès, soit tu es juste très nul mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est moi qui te mets la pâtée. Je dis ça juste comme ça, hein.

Des élèves autour d'eux leur demandèrent alors de faire moins de bruit ou d'aller jouer ailleurs. Un Gryffondor de septième année leur ordonna même de retourner dans les bacs à sable. Scorpius grogna tandis que Al leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement dépassé par l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils retournèrent ensuite tous les deux à leurs révisions, les joues rouges, de frustration pour Scorpius et de honte pour Al. Rose, elle, n'était toujours pas d'humeur à réviser, alors elle sortit son appareil de son sac et s'autorisa à prendre une photo de ses deux meilleurs amis avant de s'y remettre. Et en la développant, elle se rendit compte que l'atmosphère de tension qui régnait dans la photo était néanmoins traversée par une vague d'amitié et de solidarité, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle tenait là sa cinquième photo parfaite.


	6. Noel au Terrier

Rose était seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses cousines Roxanne et Lily, au Terrier. Elle adorait le Terrier et elle admirait la manière dont sa grand-mère avait su agrandir la maison par des coups de baguette magique à chaque nouvelle naissance dans la famille de manière à ce que chacun de ses petits-enfants ait un lit attitré sous son toit. Rose avait allumé la petite radio magique et chantonnait le tube des Bizarr'Sisters qu'elle diffusait tout en farfouillant dans son armoire, sortant robe après robe pour les ranger presque aussitôt à chaque fois. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle commença à en avoir vraiment marre et la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'arrêter ses recherches, c'était l'envie de porter une jolie robe pour le réveillon de Noël, le soir même.

Rose soupira. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt. Toutes les robes qu'elle avait là étaient certes jolies, mais aucune n'était assez belle pour Noël. Rose ne savait plus exactement à partir de quel moment elle avait commencé à accorder de l'importance aux vêtements qu'elle portait, mais elle avait définitivement envie d'être jolie et féminine ce soir. Après tout, elle était déjà dans sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard et il était grand temps qu'elle commence à devenir une femme, même si son père répétait sans arrêt qu'elle avait bien assez de temps pour grandir.

On toqua alors à la porte et Rose eut à peine le temps de demander à la personne d'entrer que Roxy et Lily étaient déjà dans la chambre.

— Tu as trouvé une robe ? demanda Roxy.

— Non. Et toi ?

— Oui, je vais mettre une robe verte que j'ai achetée chez Madame Guipure l'été dernier. Aux couleurs de ma maison ! répondit Roxy avec fierté.

En effet, à la surprise générale, Roxanne Weasley avait été la première des petits-enfants de Arthur et Molly Weasley à avoir été envoyée à Serpentard. Avant que Lily ne l'y rejoigne, quelques années plus tard. Désormais respectivement en septième et en quatrième année, les deux cousines aimaient souvent rappeler à leurs parents qu'elles étaient un peu les moutons noirs de la famille. Non pas que les adultes leur en aient voulu, mais il était de notoriété publique que tous leurs parents avaient été des Gryffondor farouchement opposés à la maison Serpentard quand eux-mêmes étaient élèves à Poudlard et Roxy et Lily trouvaient amusants que deux de leurs enfants se retrouvent dans le clan des adversaires.

— Moi je vais juste mettre ma robe noire habituelle, ajouta Lily. De toute manière je n'en ai pas amenée d'autre ici. Et puis bon, ce n'est que Noël hein, et on ne verra personne que l'on ne connaisse pas déjà.

En effet, à part les membres de leur grande et imposante famille et quelques amis, il n'y avait pas d'invités inconnus. Mais Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de quand même vouloir faire bonne impression. Al et elle avaient invité Scorpius dont les parents étaient partis dans les Iles Canaries comme une sorte de deuxième lune de miel, et elle savait que lui serait vêtu avec le chic et l'élégance des Malfoy. Rose n'avait de cesse que de se répéter qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être habillée trop banalement ou il se moquerait d'elle pendant des semaines. Elle aimait beaucoup Scorpius, qui était toujours un de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait parfois les chevilles un peu trop enflées. Alors elle entendait bien l'impressionner, ce soir là.

— Je vous envie, soupira Rose. On est à moins de quatre heures de l'arrivée de tout le monde, et je suis toujours incapable de dire ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter.

Roxy sortit alors sa baguette, et avec un sourire, elle déclara :

— On va arranger ça.

D'une main experte, elle fit apparaitre des dizaines de rouleaux de tissus différents et pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, Rose eut la sensation d'être une poupée entre les mains de ses deux cousines qui créèrent et lui firent essayer des dizaines de robes avant d'arriver à un résultat que Rose elle-même trouva resplendissant alors qu'elle avait détesté tous les précédents essais. Ainsi vêtue d'une robe qui arrivait à ses genoux d'un bleu vert profond et d'un joli collier de perles, elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon, attrapa son appareil photo, attendit que ses cousines se soient changées et elles descendirent ensuite toutes les quatre rejoindre toute la famille et leurs invités.

Le salon du Terrier était archi bondé et Rose ne fut pas étonnée de constater que ses murs avaient été magiquement repoussés afin que tout le monde puisse y tenir facilement. Rose salua rapidement sa cousine Victoire, qui en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse, et son mari, Teddy. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses parents qui discutaient tranquillement près d'une fenêtre en se tenant tendrement la main. Rose était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point, après toutes ces années et de nombreuses disputes, ses parents étaient pourtant toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Rose n'avait jamais encore été amoureuse ni eu de relation, mais elle espérait qu'un jour elle rencontrerait et épouserait quelqu'un qui la rendrait aussi heureuse que ses parents l'étaient. Elle les serra brièvement dans ses bras, mais les laissa presque aussitôt seuls à nouveau. Elle ne voulait surtout pas les déranger, mais elle fut heureuse quand son père lui chuchota que c'était elle, la plus belle de la soirée.

Rose repéra rapidement Al et Scorpius qui parlaient animation à côté du sapin richement et chaleureusement décoré par sa grand-mère Molly et elle se dirigea aussitôt vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Al était vêtu d'un costume moldu gris foncé avec une chemise blanche, tandis que Scorpius portait une majestueuse robe de sorcier prévue pour les soirées importantes d'un bleu très profond, presque noir.

— Hey, les garçons !

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle et leurs deux bouches s'ouvrirent aussitôt de stupeur. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient probablement jamais vu Rose aussi féminine. Ils étaient si abasourdis en la regardant et même si Al fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, ils ne se rendirent tout de même pas compte que Rose venait de les prendre comme modèles de sa sixième photo parfaite.


	7. Discussion dans le Parc

Sa plume dansait vivement sur le parchemin dans un ballet enfiévré de doutes et de connaissances. Rose ne savait pas exactement si elle allait réussir, mais une chose était sure : elle aurait de toute manière donné le meilleur d'elle-même. D'ailleurs, elle était à deux doigts de terminer, ou plutôt à une seule phrase. Elle allait enfin pouvoir poser le point final à son essai, mais aussi à son histoire d'étudiante à Poudlard…

— Examen terminé, posez vos plumes s'il vous plait !

Rose grogna quand ces mots retentirent dans la salle où elle passait ses examens et elle hocha la tête d'un air dépité : il lui manquait une phrase pour terminer la conclusion de son paragraphe argumenté sur la préparation du Polynectar. Une seule toute petite phrase, et pourtant elle n'avait pas pu l'ajouter ! Mais la frustration de Rose laissa vite place au soulagement, parce qu'avec la fin de l'épreuve théorique de Potions était aussi arrivée la fin des ASPIC ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats, mais en tout cas, ce qui était fait était fait, et c'était le principal !

Le professeur Tealeaves jeta un sortilège d'Accio et toutes les copies s'envolèrent directement dans ses bras ouverts. Rose fourra le questionnaire, sa plume et son flacon d'encre dans son sac qu'elle jeta ensuite par-dessus son épaule avant de se précipiter hors de la salle. Scorpius l'attendait déjà dans le couloir.

— Enfin fini ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire quand Rose le rejoignit. Al va pouvoir arrêter de nous répéter que comme lui n'a pas pris de cours de Potions niveau ASPIC, il est déjà en vacances depuis deux jours.

— Pfff, à sa place je ne l'aurais pas trop ramenée de toute façon, parce que passer des épreuves d'Histoire de la Magie alors qu'il aurait pu en être débarrassé dès la fin de la cinquième année, c'est pas la chose la plus intelligente du monde !

— Et c'est même pire que ça, Rose, parce que je te rappelle qu'il veut en faire _son métier_.

— Répugnant, commenta-t-elle.

Scorpius ricana un peu.

— D'ailleurs, tu sais où il peut bien être ? demanda Rose.

— Etant donné que Vivian Londubat ne passait pas non plus d'épreuve de Potions, je dirais qu'il est probablement avec elle à l'embrasser. Où exactement, ça par contre je ne peux pas t'aider.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, tiens… Répugnant…

Depuis que Al et Vivian avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, trois mois auparavant, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que passer les trois quarts de leur temps attachés ensemble par les lèvres. Rose savait que son cousin avait été amoureux de la fille de Neville Londubat dès l'enfance, mais enfin quand même, il y avait un minimum de dignité à avoir.

— Allez Rose, tu es juste jalouse parce que toi tu n'as personne à embrasser, la taquina alors Scorpius.

Rose éclata de rire.

— Oh je t'en prie, Score, arrête de dire des bêtises grosses comme ton ego, il n'y aura bientôt plus de place pour circuler dans ce couloir !

— Ah ! s'exclama Scorpius en portant une main à sa poitrine avant d'ajouter, d'un ton faussement tragique : Vous me brisez le cœur, Rose Weasley !

Rose hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel et éclater de rire, alors elle se contenta de rester impassible. Scorpius n'avait visiblement pas remarqué son air gêné et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle était effectivement jalouse de Al, non ? D'autant plus que Rose savait parfaitement qui elle avait envie d'embrasser… La pensée la fit rougir un peu plus, et elle se donna une claque mentale. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle au monde pour tomber sous le charme d'un garçon qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant sept ans.

Parce que oui, Rose y avait beaucoup réfléchi, et s'était rendu compte qu'elle était désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Scorpius Malfoy.

Et c'était un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Clairement, Scorpius l'aimait beaucoup, il adorait passer du temps avec elle, il riait à toutes ses blagues, même les plus mauvaises, mais c'était parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, et que c'était ce que faisaient les meilleurs amis. C'était surement écrit quelque part, comme une sorte de _Code d'Honneur des Meilleurs Amis _: tu riras aux blagues de ton ami, même si elles sont vraiment, vraiment pourries.

— On fait quoi maintenant ?

— Hein ? fit Rose, tirée de sa rêverie.

— On fait quoi ? répéta Scorpius. On ne sait pas où est Al, et même si je le savais, je n'aurais pas envie d'aller le trouver pour le surprendre en plein échange de salive avec Vivian, et le diner est dans seulement deux heures.

Rose sortit alors son appareil photo de son sac, et elle lui dit :

— Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai bien envie d'aller prendre des photos du parc, parce que ce sont nos dernières semaines à Poudlard…

Scorpius hocha la tête, et ils se mirent tous les deux en route vers le parc du château. Rose entendait bien immortaliser ses derniers instants ici, et elle photographia tout, des élèves qui se baignaient dans le lac malgré la présence du calamar géant, aux oiseaux qui se posaient sur les tours, en passant par les fleurs et les nuages au dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

Scorpius finit par aller s'asseoir sous un arbre, et Rose se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celui sous lequel était née leur amitié, toutes ces années auparavant. Elle brandit alors son objectif, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle le photographia, ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, le vent jouant avec ses cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'elle en avait rit, lors de leur première rencontre. Maintenant, en voyant ces cheveux, ce n'était plus une envie de rire qui s'emparait d'elle, mais une envie d'y laisser courir ses doigts. Rose supposait qu'elle avait simplement grandi…

Elle finit par aller s'asseoir à ses côtés, en silence. Elle se mit à regarder le lac où jouaient des jeunes filles et garçons. Deux d'entre eux se mirent à s'embrasser, et Rose se rendit compte qu'elle aussi aurait voulu connaitre cela avant de partir de Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami parce qu'elle avait toujours été trop occupée à essayer de suivre les pas académiques de sa mère et à devoir gérer son poste de Poursuiveuse (et capitaine, lors de ses sixième et septième années) de Serdaigle, de Préfète dès la cinquième année et puis de Préfète-en-Chef pour cette dernière année. Mais de toute façon, Rose ne voulait pas d'un petit-ami pour juste avoir un petit-ami. Ce qui l'intéressait, elle, c'était d'embrasser un garçon qu'elle aurait aimé. Le seul petit problème étant que Scorpius ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme ça, en tout cas.

— Ca va me manquer, dit-il après un instant de silence.

— Moi aussi, répondit Rose en soupirant tristement. Je me sentais bien dans ce château…

— Même sans ça… On ne se verra plus autant qu'avant…

— Oh, quand même…

— Rose, tu vas suivre une formation pour devenir une Auror et moi un Guérisseur. Je ne vois pas quand exactement on pourra se rencontrer, avec nos emplois du temps de fous.

— On laissera Al organiser des sorties, lui qui va juste faire deux ans d'études d'Histoire de la Magie, le fainéant.

Scorpius fit alors un bruit exaspéré en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

— Non mais… Al c'est différent…

— Et en quel honneur ? demanda Rose d'un air étonné.

— C'est juste… pas pareil.

Rose éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

— Ah ça c'est sur, si c'est différent, c'est pas pareil ! Il t'aura fallu sept ans d'études à Poudlard pour te rendre compte de…

Rose ne finit jamais sa phrase, parce que les lèvres de Scorpius venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes. Il se recula aussitôt, mais Rose en avait perdu ses mots.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Il fallait bien que tu te taises, non ? marmonna Scorpius en détournant le regard, les joues rosies.

Rose sentit la colère monter en elle aussitôt, remplaçant la stupéfaction qui s'était emparée d'elle quand Scorpius l'avait embrassée.

— Toi pour faire taire tes amis tu les embrasses ? Non mais tu es idiot ou quoi ?

— Je…

— Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi là-dedans, imbécile ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça peut me faire ? Imbécile !

Elle leva la main, prête à l'abattre avec force sur la joue de Scorpius, mais il la retint.

— Des sentiments ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Rose garda le silence.

— Des sentiments ? fit-il, d'une voix plus forte.

— Roh Scorpius, je t'en prie, lâche moi et ne me force pas à répéter.

— Oh non, je ne vais pas te lâcher Rose Weasley, parce que moi des sentiments pour toi ça fait des années que j'en ai, alors maintenant que tu me dis ça il est hors de question que je passe à autre chose comme si de rien n'était !

Rose regarda Scorpius, qui tenait toujours son poignet dans sa main, avec un air interloqué. Scorpius avait… des sentiments… pour elle ?

— Mais… fit-elle d'une petite voix. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais ditz88;?

— Oh, je t'en prie Rose, ça fait des années que je me jette pratiquement à tes pieds, ne viens pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué.

— Eh bien justement, non.

— Rose, je ris à tes blagues pourries !

Rose eut un air outré.

— Oh arrête, comment je suis censée savoir ! Je pensais que ça faisait partie du code d'honneur de l'amitié, ça, pas des tactiques pour faire comprendre à une fille que tu l'aimes !

— Je ne ris pas à celles de Al, fit remarquer Scorpius comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence logique et implacable.

Rose soupira longuement, divers sentiments se bousculant en elle, mais une question surtout imposante ancrée dans son esprit.

— Score… Tu m'aimes ?

Scorpius répondit sèchement, mais ses joues rouges trahissaient son trouble.

— Si je te le dis.

— Okay… Je… Tu crois que tu pourrais m'embrasser encore ?

Scorpius la regarda quelques secondes, puis il sourit avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de Rose. Leur baiser fut doux et tendre, comme Rose l'avait toujours rêvé, et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Rose saisit son appareil photo, capturant le visage rose et ravi de Scorpius et tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre dans sa septième photo parfaite.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N : Avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard impardonnable (j'avais oublié que je poste cette fic ici), voici l'épilogue.**

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà tombée sur Cambridge et la maison qu'occupaient Rose, Scorpius et leur fille. Rose était assise dans un des gros fauteuils du salon, un livre sur les genoux, tandis qu'elle entendait les échos de la douche que prenait son mari. Elle entendit vaguement l'eau s'arrêter, et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle entendit, quelques minutes plus tard, la voix qu'elle aimait tant lui demander :<p>

— Tu viens te coucher, chérie ?

Rose leva les yeux. Scorpius l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au couloir au bout duquel se trouvait leur chambre, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de lin noir. Rose laissa ses yeux se promener sur ce torse qu'elle aimait tant caresser et serrer contre elle, avant de retourner son regard au beau visage de son époux.

— J'arrive dans cinq minutes, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

— A tout de suite, alors, fit-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir et Rose posa à nouveau les yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. Là, sous son regard, des dizaines et des dizaines de moments importants dans sa vie s'animaient, immortalisés dans des photos prises au fil des ans. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait cet album, tous les ans à l'anniversaire de leur premier baiser, Rose se sentait envahie d'une bouffée d'amour et de fierté. Toute sa vie était là, sous ses yeux, heureuse, épanouie, pleine de couleurs et de soleil et de joie et de tendresse et d'amitié et d'amour, pleine de _perfection_. Les clichés étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et ce n'était pas parce que Rose était la photographe qu'elle pensait cela. Cette beauté, elle la devait aux modèles, tous ces gens qu'elle aimait plus que tout, ses parents, son petit frère, Al et ses autres cousins, et surtout Scorpius. Scorpius qui souriait sur chacun de ces instantanés de vie. Scorpius à côté du père de Rose, le jour de leur mariage. Scorpius dans sa tenue de Guérisseur diplômé. Scorpius et leur petite Claire, à la maternité. Scorpius au quotidien, une tache de café sur la chemise et de la confiture à la commissure des lèvres, ou trempé et maculé de terre à cause d'une averse qui l'aura surpris alors qu'il jardinait, ou paisiblement installé dans un fauteuil, endormi sur un roman. Scorpius, l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ces moments, rendus parfaitement immortels par l'appareil photo de Rose. Elle sourit en refermant l'album, et après être passée voir comment dormait Claire, elle se coucha aux côtés de son époux, se disant qu'il était temps de donner à leur fille un petit frère pour rendre l'album encore plus beau.


End file.
